


We'll be a Fine Line

by thatsouldoesntexist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Major Spoilers, god angst watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsouldoesntexist/pseuds/thatsouldoesntexist
Summary: And we'll be alright
Relationships: LeviHan, levi/hanji
Kudos: 11





	1. one.

**_You've got my devotion_ **

**_But man, I can hate you sometimes_ **

To expect Levi understood Hanji was correct. Levi and Hanji weren't so different. Unless all you looked at were their attitudes. Hanji a quirky and eccentric scientist with almost an overbearing presence.

Levi a stoic and crass fighting machine with a tendency to intimidate. With their smarts and strength combined, they really were a force to be reckoned with. Everyone always wondered if Levi ever got fed up with Hanji. It sure seemed like it. And yet none of that was true. Back even from the day they met, Levi felt some sort of calling toward Hanji. 

"Sounds like soulmates, I read about it in a book once." Hanji smiled at the less than enthused man in front of them. Levi had brought it up to them. To see if they ever felt the 

same thing he did.  
  


"Here's the book I read, I know you don't really have a thing for reading so think of it as a gift." Hanji nodded and then returned to the work at their desk.

Levi glanced at the green-covered book, "A pretty shitty gift Four-Eyes."

"I doubt we're soulmates Levi, but an interesting theory at the very least, in general, is of soulmates." Hanji piped up from the paper in front of them.  
  
"And I doubt I'd be soulmates with a dirty person like you Shitty-Glasses." And with that Levi and the book exited Hanji's lab.

* * *

Levi tried for a good couple of weeks to read that book, he found it boring and a waste of his time. He didn't even make it past the first chapter. So he decided to set it down.  
  
Some shitty gift that was, plus he had more important duties than to read books about lovers who probably lived a much better life than anyone he knew. A waste of his time.  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2




End file.
